particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avanti Istalia!
Avanti Istalia!, founded in 2290, is a right-wing party of the nation of Istalia, aiming for the individual freedom of every Istalian citizen. It is part of the centre-right coalition, the Fronte di Liberazione Nazionale Istaliano who opposes the centre-left coalition. Avanti Istalia! has been the largest Istalian party for several years, until the superdominion of Democrazia Nazionale from 2303 on has diminished the role of Avanti Istalia! on political matters, even if it still remains an influential party over the Istalian political théâtre. Party Ideology The party sums his ideology up in a single concept: freedom. However, things are more complex than this: the party actually has two layers of thinking, whose borders are still quite undefined but almost clear overall: the Anarcho-Capitalist Utopia and the Concrete Right-Wing Free Market. Anarcho-Capitalist Utopia Almost an objectivist thinking, the party believes that the citizens should autosuffice to their needs and live their life every way they want, and the State would exist only to ensure that one's freedom is not violated. Basically, human cleverness would suffice for all basic and advanced needs of a collective society to be built in a honest and efficient way, like Health and Education, because of the logic that states that 'homo homini amicus', men need other men to live and prosper. Concrete Right-Wing Free Market Such an extreme ideology will never work. Therefore, the party believes that it is morally right to 'extort' a small part of a citizen's economical freedom to ensure him at least the living basic necessities. This is, therefore, the country the Avanti Istalia! party would like to make: * Fiscal system based on a light Flat Tax where the poorest classes are exempt from. * Education and Health services privatization by 3/4 of total national services. * A light Welfare System focused on the poorest citizens. * Total freedom of expression. * Decentralization of power. (work in progress) Successful applications of Avanti Istalia!'s ideology Avanti Istalia has been able to implement certain policies near to her thinking. A council made on 2305 stated that a scientific relevation made by Avanti Istalia's expert sociologist-mathematicians would be issued by the party once a year, summing up in a percentage value how much is the country near to the party's projected model. These are the annual relevations: January 2305 -- 53,65% *Social Freedom: 65% - Priority: 25/100 *Economical Freedom: 44% - Priority: 35/100 *Political Freedom: 40% - Priority: 25/100 *The Right Justicial Balance: 80% - Priority: 15/100 January 2306 -- 50,10% *Social Freedom: 66,80% - Priority: 25/100 *Economical Freedom: 44% - Priority: 35/100 *Political Freedom: 30% - Priority: 25/100 *The Right Justicial Balance: 70% - Priority: 15/100 January 2307 -- 55,85% *Social Freedom: 68% - Priority: 25/100 *Economical Freedom: 46% - Priority: 35/100 *Political Freedom: 40% - Priority: 25/100 *The Right Justicial Balance: 85% - Priority: 15/100 January 2308 -- 58,31% *Social Freedom: 71% - Priority: 25/100 *Economical Freedom: 51,60% - Priority: 35/100 *Political Freedom: 42% - Priority: 25/100 *The Right Justicial Balance: 80% - Priority: 15/100 January 2309 -- 57,61% *Social Freedom: 69% - Priority: 25/100 *Economical Freedom: 54,6% - Priority: 35/100 *Political Freedom: 40% - Priority: 25/100 *The Right Justicial Balance: 75% - Priority: 15/100 January 2310 -- 56,45% *Social Freedom: 65,40% - Priority: 25/100 *Economical Freedom: 56,0% - Priority: 35/100 *Political Freedom: 40% - Priority: 25/100 *The Right Justicial Balance: 70% - Priority: 15/100 January 2311 -- 58,60% *Social Freedom: 67,00% - Priority: 25/100 *Economical Freedom: 56,0% - Priority: 35/100 *Political Freedom: 44% - Priority: 25/100 *The Right Justicial Balance: 75% - Priority: 15/100 Positions Held by the party *March 2303 - July 2311: Finance, Justice, Health, Foreign Affairs. *July 2311 - Present: Finance; Environment and Tourism; Trade and Industry; Infrastructure and Transport Story of Avanti Istalia! Despite its relative youth, Avanti Istalia! is in reality heir of a very old party, the Capitalizt Party of Hobrazia. Ab origine: before Avanti Istalia! Although it took actively part of the Hobrazian politics only in 2130, the Capitalizt Party was born around 2116. His history spans for 150 years from the struggling moderate right supremacy along with the Liberal-Progressive Union to the decadence of his free market principles, being the party forced to carry out a more centrist economical vision in order to gain support of the We Say So! party and prevent the overwhelming far-left parties to gain supremacy. The final period of this party's life started around 2232 when they had news of a revolution happening in Quanzaria: it was about to become the Repubblica Istaliana, whose cultural roots were the same of the Capitalizt Party's leader: Istalian blood he had, and with the proclaimed foundation of an Istalian nation, he was tempted to leave Hobrazia and move to Istalia. For 60 years he remained loyal to his duties, as without his party he believed the communist parties would have taken complete power of the Hobrazian nation, but in 2290 his loyalty capitulated: with great suffer he decided to announce the death of the Capitalizt Party, and his imminent career in Istalia. August 2290 - March 2293: the Partito Capitalista Istaliano When this new party came in Istalia, elections were near. So the party had to organize quickly throughout the territory. Thanks to the experience gained from the past in Hobrazia, the party, founded in August 2290 and named Partito Capitalista Istaliano, has managed to get swiftly into the national political influence. Propaganda was made, several bills were proposed, several gained consensus, several were defeated. March 2293 - July 2293: Finally, Avanti Istalia! In March 2293, near to the elections, the party changed its name to Avanti Istalia!, a much lighter but stronger name. The purpose of this name, apart from its propagandistic vein, was to make the party represent the 'true' right-wing: not the right of the greedy and the overwhelmingly wealthy, but the right of freedom, of businessmen, of people who work honestly and want to do more. Avanti Istalia! represent the dream of people who wanted to build up their life without the oppressive State ingerence. Elections July 2293: 10,5% are the votes for Avanti Istalia. 63 seats out of 500. Bizarre is the vote distribution: Avanti Istalia! gains control of the North-East region with more than 30% of the votes and the North-western region with 20%, whilst taking abysmal results over the rest of the other three regions. July 2293 - February 2303: the Right Opposition It was not sufficient the 10,5% Avanti Istalia! to save the right-wing from defeat. This was quite a positive thing for the party, however: it could reinforce its visibility before taking too much risk on being part of the majority. Therefore, during these three years the party proposed a great number of bills that strengthened and valued its ideology and gave a certain impression to the country: a federalist party, freedom-fighter, free market leaning, velvet glove on social matters but iron fist on law application (a famous bill proposal of Avanti Istalia! was to change prisons to labour camps. This is the actual law today). And in July 2296, Avanti Istalia! becomes the largest Istalian party with more than 17% votes and 101 seats. Impressive the regional voting: 46% in the north-east. Two early elections were made during this period: that of April 2298, where Avanti Istalia! gained 1 seat, and that of February 2300, a period of great tension for the country, gaining just 4 more seats. The party further strengthens his visibility during the left-wing government 2300-2303. February 2303 - Today: the Government of Freedom Democrazia Nazionale: absolute winner And in February 2303, the right-wing coalition finally managed to gain majority. It was not really thanks to Avanti Istalia! however, but rather thanks to another centre-right coalition member, the Democrazia Nazionale party. Its strepitous success was so great that these two parties alone would have been able to exercise governmental power swiftly. DN gained an impressive 35% of the preferences, and this did not damage Avanti Istalia!, that gained 22% of the votes with 133 seats, but damaged the other centre-right party, the Partito Nazionalista Istaliano, and the rest of the Istalian parties, all of left orientation. This great electoral shift from left to right has been a mysterious indicator of a radical change on the population mood, and as of today it is still unclear the reason of such event. Yet regionally, Avanti Istalia! holds a 54% influence over the north-eastern region. Overally, these elections brought the centre-right coalition 391 seats out of 500. A majority of 140 seats. Formation of the Right-Wing Government March 2303, just one month after the elections: the new right-wing majority approves the new cabinet. Avanti Istalia! plays a primary role with 4 ministries: Justice, Health, Finance and Foreign Affairs. Avanti Istalia's REI The party finally had the occasion to revolution the nation's economical assets. In March 2293 the first draft of the Riforma Economica Istaliana, the REI (nicknamed Revolution Everything Istaly) was proposed. This Finanziaria, or economic bill, caused the left-wing to raise vibrant protests against its alleged destructive effects against the Istalian social system. This Finanziaria, however, cutted 7% of national expense (with peaks of 50% cuts on sectors considered "redundant", like the Foreign Affairs and the Food and Agriculture, being this former almost completely on the hands of private companies and individuals) and introduced a 14% flat tax for everyone over 4.000 QUA. In March 2304 this Finanziaria was finally approved, and many left-wing parties organized sit-in under the Minister of Finance building and manifestations throughout the country. A resounding propaganda that should have marked the end of this short-living air of freedom. September 2305, Early elections But this was not. And in general stupor, the left-wing coalition further weakens its influence: 3 less seats. This while Democrazia Nazionale gains 8 more seats, the PNI 9, and Avanti Istalia! just one, but still has a 57% influence over the North-east. And for the first time, Democrazia Nazionale rules 4 out of 5 regions. July 2307: The Promise "The Promise" has been called the speech of the Minister of Finance, Iulio Trevalli, in a surprise - and surprising - appearance during an Avanti Istalia! national meeting. The minister openly talked about the critiques about the new Flat Tax and the new welfare system, that they should have brought disorder and inequality. He wanted to remark a root of reason behind these critiques, and stated that "our way is the right one. We shall go forward. Go Istaly of course!". Basically, he stated the this kind of problem will automatically expire by going through the way already depicted by the REI, as fewer taxes, being Flat Tax, means fewer taxes for all. Therefore, he promised "to reduce the fiscal burden from 14 to 10% and from revenues lower than 4.000 to 5.000 QUA in 30 years". And with lightning speed the same month a new Finanziaria was proposed, lowering taxes from 14 to 13%, and keeping expenditures almost univariate, except for a general second redistribution of the various categories. The party, and the whole political situation remained pretty much unchanged in the September 2308 elections. Just one more seat for Avanti Istalia!, that's mark 135. The situation changed, however, when Early Elections held in September 2309: the party suffered its first seat loss, though not so heavy: 15 seats less than the past legislature. During this period, a new party arose from the Istalian people with the name of Quanzari Islamic Liberation Front, a traditionalist party, and Avanti Istalia! has been the first promoter, with the creation of the Istalian Culture in Istalian Land of the defence of Italian culture against Quanzarian aggressive nostalgics. Perhaps something went wrong with the Avanti Istalia! electoral pool. May 2310: the fulfilled Promise Astounding surprise reverberated by the Avanti Istalia! party as another revolutionary Finanziaria becomes law. This Finanziaria, went to history under the name of REI II, was the heaviest economical operation ever achieved in Istalian history and completely fulfilled the words of the Istalian Minister of Finance in July 2307: by privatising 3/4 of the national healthcare service and 1/2 of the national educational system, national expenses are lowered by 31% - a total revenue of 17.500.000.000 QUA. Taxes are lowered from 13% to 10% and from 4.000 QUA to 5.000 QUA. And furthermore, even the Corporation Tax was abolished. All of this without altering the budget surplus. The REI II details Expenses: *Health and Social Services 23.582.000.000 QUA > 6.000.000.000 QUA *Education and Culture 7.500.000.000 QUA > 4.000.000.000 QUA *Infrastructure and Transport 2.000.000.000 QUA > 3.500.000.000 QUA *Justice 2.000.000.000 QUA > 4.000.000.000.000 QUA *''Total variation'': -17.582.000.000 QUA Revenues: *Income Tax: **Old system: 0 - 4.000 QUA = 13% = 41.733.445.698 QUA **New system: 0 - 5.000 QUA = 10% = 27.582.000.000 QUA *Corporation Tax: **Old system: 9.00% = 2.032.276.740 QUA **New system: 0.00% = 0 QUA *''Total variation'': -16.183.722.438 QUA The sluggish growth Despite the fiscal cut, GDP was growing at a low rate around 0,25 per year. In order to incentive economical movement, the Avanti Istalia! party sets a new target: abolish the Luxury Tax that brings 16.000.000.000 QUA to the Government before the end of 2320. And in [] the party manages to cut from 12 to 8% luxury taxation with a revenue for the citizen of 6.000.000.000 QUA. The Freedom Government near collapse A tripolarist Istaly With the elections of September 2312, it is clear that it was no longer suitable the definition of 'bipolarism' for Istaly: the new, although undefined, coalition of the two integralist parties Quanzari Islamic Liberation Front and Islamic National Vanguard, surprisingly gained together 278 seats out of 599: 12 seats far from absolute majority, and they both were the biggest parties of the nation. It is clear that this new political scenario depicts a tripolarist Istaly: the centre-right coalition, that represents a fairly conservative view over moral and social values and a free-market economical vision, the centre-left coalition, with a more secularist opinion and endorser of a strong welfare state, and then the new integralist coalition, that combines absolute civil rights restrictions with a state-controlled market. Here, Avanti Istalia! had only 72 seats. 48 less than September 2309. Alleged reasons behind the defeat Avanti Istalia! members split in two parts when discussing about this embarassing defeat. Many claimed that the new parties, afforded by several interational banking lines, could influence negatively public opinion by manipulating the mass media. Many others however, affirmed a 'mea culpa' reason, seeing through the success of these young parties a portion of the nation that either felt resentment over the Istalian parties (anarchists, and such), or had a fairly statalist and civil rights restricting view and did not feel represented by any of the Istalian parties (traditionalist integralists), or never accepted the Istalian sovereignity (old Quanzarian nobilty); probably a mixture of these three reasons made a certain portion of the population inclined to like the appeal of these new parties. The Freedom Government response It is hard to say that the Freedom Government could represent a large portion of the Istalian population: with 182 seats, it was only superior to the 139 seats, centre-left coalition and it was largely overpassed by the new integralist coalition. With a bit of luck however, the Head of State was still on the hands of the Democrazia Nazionale party. Avanti Istalia! immediately launched a state of emergency in her organization Istalian Culture in Istalian Land and calls upon her members to discuss about counter-attack plans. The party also tried to boost the Freedom Government visibility and appeal by proposing a number of influencing bills in the hope to restore at least partly the national view over the Istalian, centre right parties. Category:Istalian parties